


Wanting

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BL, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Relationship, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world came spiralling down, the hunger crushing him and leading him to the one person he never thought he'd ask for help. </p><p>Tsukiyama grabbed at the opportunity, finally digging his claws into the delicious boy he craved with each fibre in his non-human body.</p><p>》Or where Tsukiyama almost takes Kaneki in the kitchen. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Tokyo Ghoul. Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

The violet haired ghoul groaned silently as he moved to unlock and throw the door open. 

"Do you know what time it-" he stopped, his eyes widening and all the sleep disappearing. 

"Kaneki?" he questioned, not bothering to hide the surprise and almost smugness from his voice. 

The younger male looked up and threw him a angry glare. The elder one leaned against the door frame with a yawn, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Kaneki's eyes followed the movement and he swallowed as he noticed the man's state of undress. 

"Y-you aren't wearing a shirt." he pointed out and directed his gaze at the man's face instead, trying to fight the heat flowing to his face. 

"Well it is 2 AM in the morning and you are disturbing my beautiful sleep. I am quite surprised you are here, chéri," the man grinned, "not that I mind, but what do you possibly need from me at this time, mon halfelin?" 

Kaneki grimaced, "I am nothing of you." 

"And?" 

"I..I can't...Ineedyoutohelp." he said quickly, looking away. 

"Excuse me, little one?" Tsukiyama grinned. 

"I hate you." Kaneki snapped, still looking away. 

"Now now," Tsukiyama stood up straight, "Say it properly. I don't want you mumbling like that. Well at least not now." 

Kaneki groaned as the man gave a soft laugh. He didn't want to do this, but who else could he ask. There was only him. Only him. Kaneki took a breath and looked up into crystal blue eyes. He tilted his head and one grey eye flashed red, making Shuu frown. 

"I need your help, Tsukiyama." 

The violet was speechless, searching the halfling's face for any sign of deception but he found none. After a few moments he silently moved to the side and the halfling gratefully entered the grand house. Tsukiyama gestured to a barstool next to a marble island separating a kitchen and living room. Kaneki hesitantly sat down and the former leaned over from the other side, resting on his forearms and knotting his fingers. Kaneki took the Ghoul's silence as his cue to speak and he cleared his throat before nervously playing with his own fingers in his lap. 

"I turned 17 a few days ago. It...it changed. The hunger is back." he said softly, knowing the other would hear. 

"The...hunger?" Shuu repeated and his brows slid towards each other in another frown, "It's been a year and a few months hasn't it? You know what to feed on." 

"Of course!" The teen snapped in frustration. 

"So what are you talking about?" 

"I am hungry." Kaneki repeated. "I crave things. Things I didn't before...things that don't make sense." His voice was almost disappearing. 

"Things?" Shuu said as he leaned closer, eager to hear what the teen was getting to. 

"Yes..I just-I didn't want to tell you! But seems like it was only you." Kaneki ran a hand through his hair. 

"Only me? Spit it out!" The elder ghoul snapped, getting frustrated himself. 

He had always craved the damn halfling but nothing ever worked. Even when the cravings became more than just for eating his flesh. Now here the creature was asking him for help but still not wanting to say anything. He was so confusing and twisted. The violet glared softly, trying to connect the dots. 

"I want..." Kaneki suddenly said. 

"What? You want what?" Shuu said caught of guard. 

"I want y-you. I-the hunger...I'm hungry for you. The cravings want you. They want to take you. I want-t to take you." Kaneki's eyes locked with Tsukiyama's widened ones. 

They stared at each other. Shuu said nothing as he remained almost frozen. The teen's lip twitched nervously as he waited. He almost fell backward when the Ghoul stood quickly and moved around the table. Kaneki swung around in the barstool just in time. Tsukiyama's hands yanked his knees apart, moving between them, his body smashing into Kaneki's and his lips crashing against the teen's in a fierce kiss. Kaneki gave a startled gasp and Tsukiyama immediately slipped his tongue into the teen's sweet mouth. 

One hand still held Kaneki's left knee and the other moved to cup the right side of his face. Kaneki slowly responded as the hot kiss made his eyes fell shut. His hands tangled in the purple strands of silk and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved eagerly and passionately in desperation and too many bottled up emotions. Tsukiyama's larger body was bent over the leaner one and pushed Kaneki's back further into the island. Kaneki gasped as a hardness insistantly pressed against his thigh and he realised it made him even harder as well. He pulled away and tried to push the other ghoul away. 

"N-no. Stop! We have to s-stop." he cried out in embarressment. 

The other stared down at him, a smirk on his luscious lips and a gleam in his lust filled eyes.

"This is your first time." he said and his smirk grew wider. 

Kaneki's face flushed and he looked away, pushing his fists against the bare chest above him. The warm and soft skin made him burn for more, the taunt muscles which flexed as the body moved made him lose focus and the deep voice made his own grow hoarse. He struggled as Tsukiyama kept him in place with no effort at all. 

"You want it. You said so yourself, one's body doesn't lie and neither does the soul, Chéri." Shuu stated as he pressed even further, his fingers moving down to the hem of Kaneki's shirt. 

"W-what?" Kaneki choked. 

"You have a desire to ravish me," he said as he pushed Kaneki's shirt up a few inches and kissed the exposed skin, "make me ravish you," another kiss, "drive you insane," a tongue as well, "make you shudder," his tongue ran over the sculpted muscles of Kaneki's lean body, "and wither with ultimate pleasure." he latched onto a erect nipple. 

Kaneki yelled as his shirt was ripped off and his nipple tortured. His back arched and his arousal brushed against Tsukiyama's. The ghoul pulled away with a hiss and Kenaki moaned before he could stop. The violet chuckled. 

"You are being naughty. You had to wait, but since you're so eager..." Shuu lifted the teen up, pushed the stool away and let him go, pushing him into the island and bending him over it.

Kaneki cried out helplessly. 

"Shuu-san!" he yelped as a hardness grind into his behind. 

The violet laughed in his ear before biting it softly. pleasure shot through Kaneki and he thrashed against the island counter. 

"Keep still!" Tsukiyama groaned. 

"I-I can't. Mmmmy body!" Kaneki exclaimed. 

The violet pulled away and grasped Kaneki's hand, "Come on." 

Kaneki stood and quickly followed the other up spiral stairs and into a enormous bedroom, although that wasn't what he was focused on. Tsukiyama pushed him onto the bed, removed his silk pajama pants before straddling the teen's hips. He caught Kaneki's wrists and pinned them above his head. Warm and passionate kissed were trailed all over Kaneki's jaw, neck and chest before Tsukiyama bit down on his collar bone. The teen's body jerked and he moaned, the pain and pleasure causing a euphoria of some kind. Tsukiyama licked the blood from the small wound before kissing the other's lips again. Kaneki tasted his own blood and somehow it made his hunger even worse. 

"I don't feel-" 

"Quiet, little one. Quiet." Tsukiyama cooed against his lips. 

His free hand entered Kaneki's tight jean and underwear and the boy gasped against his lips. His elegant fingers wrapped around the hardness and his thumb rolled over the tip,making Kaneki pant. 

"P-please." he pleaded. 

Tsukiyama pulled back,removing their clothing within a few seconds and grasp a small vial. He silently coated his fingers and settled between Kaneki's legs. He threw one over his shoulder and the boy protested in embarresment but the words never left his mouth as a finger entered him and Tsukiyama kissed him again. He was squirming and panting with pleasure when the ghoul pushed into him. His nails dug into Tsukiyama's shoulders and his head fell back into the bed as his spine arched. 

"Shuu-san!" he exclaimed. 

The ghoul groaned and slammed into the halfling. 

"B-bite me, Kaneki." He managed. 

"What?" Kaneki tried to understand. 

"My f-flesh. You crave it. Do it now!" he exclaimed as he trust into Kaneki once more. 

Kaneki cried out as his teeth latched onto a strong shoulder and the sweet liquid flowed into his mouth. 

"Kaneki!" Tsukiyama yelled as he spilled. 

Kaneki's body convulsed and he came as well before ripping his mouth away. They fell onto the bed,exhausted.  
"I...I-" 

"Shh, you'll last longer next time." Tsukiyama said. 

He kissed the boy's head and pulled him closer as they cuddled beneath the blankets. 

"Did I take too much?" he whispered. 

"No. It's all right, mon Petit. Did I hurt?" 

"No, I liked it." the boy admitted shyly. 

"This is just the beginning."

~Fin☆~

**Author's Note:**

> ~My halfling - Mon halfelin  
> ~Darling - Chéri  
> ~Mon Petit - My little one


End file.
